


There's Only Me and You

by PrezidentTaquito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, May your Plance gardens be watered, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezidentTaquito/pseuds/PrezidentTaquito
Summary: Pidge and Lance dance to La Da Dee by Cody Simpson on a beach during the sunset. Singing is involved and a tooth-rotting love confession. I wrote this for a friends birthday and may your Plance gardens be watered.





	There's Only Me and You

Lance had been taking his time admiring her face and all the little things, like the freckles spread unevenly across her cheeks and nose to how long her eyelashes were. How her eyes were a rich caramel color and her brown hair shone golden in the light. He thought she looked really pretty with her glasses off too. Not that he didn’t think she was always pretty. Because _she was._ He just thought she looked amazing with the way the sun hit her pale skin and highlighted everything he liked about her, even if she didn’t like those things. But, he was startled out of his admiring by a stir in top of him and a tired voice.

“You’re really comfy…” Pidge murmured as she moved her head to get more cozy on his chest.

For the past hour she had been refusing to move off the couch and had probably fallen asleep at one point. He was pleasantly warm and she took advantage of that warmth, but the tall boy didn't mind. Lance could have tried to get up and put a pillow under her head but he wasn't next to her he was well… he was stuck under her.

She noiselessly listened to the low rumble of his laugh and felt the way his chest shook with the motion. It was surprisingly calming for someone who was always so loud and a bit obnoxious.

“I thought you were snoozin’.” He murmured, running his slender fingers through her hair.  

“I was, but I woke up dummy.” She replied, voice laced with sleep. Just as she was about to doze off again to the rhythmic movement of his breathing, his arms moved away from being wrapped around her smaller body to up in the air stretching.  

“Dios bueno, you killed my arms.” He groaned under his breath as he attempted to get the blood flowing back into his arms, which had fallen asleep from being in the same position for so long.

Pidge whined and cracked open her eyes just enough so she could see where her human blankets went. She lifted her own arms to make an attempt to grab his hands, but her fingers ended at his elbows. Lance chuckled at her attempts. He brought his hands down and Pidge laced her fingers with his and smiled as a light blush spread over her cheeks. She was glad he couldn’t see her face. But, that also meant she couldn’t see the happy grin that adorned the others face.

“You’re arms are so short. You are literally like… the size of a thirteen-year-old that hasn’t hit puberty yet.”

“Say that again Lance and I _will_ punch you in the dick.” Pidge retorted, turning her head so she could give the taller boy a side glare.

Lance stiffened behind Pidge and she could feel his whole body go rigid. “Pidge please, _not my jewels.”_

She laughed when she saw his horrified expression and he looked down. It was always a classic joke to pull on Lance when he did something stupid and he fell for it every single time. Somehow it was still amusing to Pidge. She turned her head back forward and looked out the window at the sky outside. Orange and pink had leaked into the sky and washed away the blue from earlier, emphasizing the setting sun and telling her it was evening.

“Hey, you wanna go outside and watch the sunset?” Lance asked, after moments of homely silence. She nodded and he let go of her hands to check his phone.

She sat up with a grunt and swung her legs over the side of the couch as Lance moved his own out of the way. They sat inches apart and stared at the ground. The surrounding air had gone from something content and serene to thick awkwardness. Neither of the two knew what the other was going to do. Lance shifted his sight to look at Pidge’s hand. He decided to make the first move and shifted his slender fingers until were barely touching her hand. She looked off to the side and wrapped her pinkie around his. It was an awkward and shy display of affection, but Lance enjoyed it anyways. His face lit up as he turned his head to look at her face.

Her soft golden-brown hair covered her eyes as she blushed and bit her bottom lip out of embarrassment. Lance took a mental screenshot of the image so he would always remember it. His soft smile made Pidge melt even more when she glanced up at his face. The way his ocean blue eyes connected with her own and how they were full of so much emotion. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her beating heart. She hoped Lance couldn’t hear how loud it was beating.  

All Pidge could manage was a nod after the few moments of quiet and Lance stood from his seat, turning to face her. She looked up as he held out a hand. Placing her own smaller hand in his, he pulled her off the couch and over to the door of the beach house. He opened it and opened the screen door. Lance held it open for the other to walk through.

“Thank you, Lance.”

“Anything for you.” Lance replied, looking down at her.

Pidge turned her head to stare out at the sunset again and she began to walk. Lance followed her while their hands were still connected. The screen door slammed shut behind them as they walked down the stairs of the beach house onto the warm sand. When Pidge’s bare feet hit it she dug in her toes just for a second, to take in some of the heat before continuing on her way to the water. Lance followed and watched the water hit the shore from where he was. He pulled out his phone with his free hand and looked down at it then back to the short girl who held his other hand. He shifted his gaze to the open expanse of beach in front of the pair. Pidge wondered what he was going to do when he let go of her hand.

“Ah… Do you want to…” Lance moved his arms in awkward jerky motions, like he was attempting to do the chicken dance.

Pidge raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk seeping onto her face, “What are you trying to say?”  

“Look just… Come dance with me?” He asked quickly, almost out of the blue. Pidge paused her wandering forward mid-step to turn and look at him with a wide-eyed expression.

“Lance, you know I don’t dance. Especially in front of people.” She said, looking off to the side and scratching her chin with one finger.

Lance let go of her hand to type something on his phone and then pushed it into the back pocket of his shorts. He held out one hand and covered his eyes with the other. “Look my eyes are covered, so I won’t see what your doing.”

Pidge looked at the offered hand then to Lance’s hand covering his face and giggled. She took the hand offered. The song loaded and began to play and Lance peeked through his fingers as Pidge looked up at his face in surprise. He grinned and grabbed her other hand with his free one.

_There's no way to say this song's about someone else._

_Every time you're not in my arms,_

_I start to lose myself._

He pulled her closer and Pidge let out a yell of surprise when he spun her out far. But when he pulled his arm back and Pidge came twirling towards him, their chests connected and Pidge was quiet for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Lance stared at her before laughing too. The duo bopped along to the music. They weren’t even actually dancing like the pros, it was more of something you’d see at an awkward school dance where the kids just moved their feet with the slow dance like their parents had taught them. But to the two, doing it alone with each other, it meant everything in the world.

_Someone please pass me my shades_

_Don't let 'em see me down._

_You have taken over my days,_

_So tonight I'm going out._

Pidge wasn’t expecting Lance to start singing along to the music. She knows he loves to sing, and should have seen it coming eventually, but she didn’t think he knew the lyrics to this song.

“Yet I'm feeling like, There is no better place than right by your side,” Lance started to move faster along to the song and Pidge followed his lead, but she was having fun watching Lance smile so brightly and sing his heart out to her, “I had a little taste. And I'll only spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind!”

Lance spoke while part of the chorus played out, “Pidge you should sing too, c’mon it’ll be fun.”

“No. No no no. Not happening”

“Yes it is. I know you can sing, Katie.” She gasped quietly at the use of her real name.

“There's only me,” Pidge hesitantly sang and the other’s grin grew wider.

“There's only you,” He harmonized with her.

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_La da da me._

_La da da you._

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_When you were gone I think of you._

“All these places packed with people. But your face is all I see, and the music's way too loud, but your voice won't let me be.” The pair’s voices together were very different, but just between the two of them, they loved it.

“So many pretty girls around, they're just dressing to impress. But the thought of you alone has got me spun, and I don't know what to say next!” Pidge had stopped to listen to his voice as it caught every note perfectly.

“Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste. And I'll only spoil the party anyway,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he paused to take a deep breath, “'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind!”

Pidge’s face turned red as he chuckled at her shyness. She gave him a half-hearted glare and he spun her out again unexpectedly.

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_La da da me._

_La da da you._

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_There’s only me,_

_There’s only you._

Lance was calmer now, simply taking the time to admire the other as they swayed around, doing slow circles. He was content with this moment and wished it would last forever. It wasn’t everyday after all that he was able to see Pidge with the setting sun to her side, outlining the small frame she had and making her face aglow with light. He started get caught up in her caramel orbs, they were illuminated by the dusky sky and he was in love with their color.

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_La da da me._

_La da da you._

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_When you were gone I think of you…_

_When you were gone I think of you…_

“I pretend the night is so beautiful. Take a photo with the bros…” Lance sang, more mellow than before.

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

“They won't see through my disguise. Right here behind my eyes, replaying in my mind,” His voice started to raise with the beat of the music going faster.

_La de da._

“Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste. And I'll only spoil the party anyway,” Lance decided to spin Pidge again, “'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind!”

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_La da da me._

_La da da you._

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

“There's only me. There's only you.” Lance hummed, gazing down at Pidge with fondness.

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

_La da da me._

_La da da you._

_La da dee._

_La da dee doo._

“When you were gone I think of you…” Pidge joined in softly for the last time.

“When you were gone I think of you…” Lance finished the lyric as the song ended. He dipped her down and Pidge squeaked in surprise. He glanced at her mouth for a second before deciding to make a bold move and leaning down a bit further he pressed his lips lightly to Pidge’s. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and red blossomed across her entire face and even to the tips of her ears. He smiled into the kiss, before pulling away and standing up straight, pulling the other with him.

“Lan… Lance, what was that?” She sputtered, staring up at the boy, whose own face nearly mirrored her own as he looked off to the side.

“I don’t know… I guess I did it because… I think I’m in love with you…? Maybe a little bit…” Lance paused and shifted his eyes to her, “Maybe a lot…”

Pidge’s heart raced nearly a million miles per hour and she hid her face in her hands with an odd yell that reminded Lance of a goat. He stood and watched the little scene play out.

“I mean… It’s cool if you don’t like me back or anything. You don’t have to at all I just don’t want this to come between us. It would be nice if we could stay friends though…” He babbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Her head shot up as soon as he finished talking, “What. Lance, no. No no no. That’s… That’s not… Argh. Just. Lean down.”

“What.”

“You heard me. Lean your stupid, loverboy, Cuban ass down here because I am short as fuck.”

Lance gulped and tilted his head down towards her and she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. It was Lance’s turn to make an abnormal sound that was like a yell, but more muffled. Pidge also kissed him harder than what he had done and he was thoroughly surprised. The moment was over too soon though as they broke apart for air that neither had taken in.

“You dumbass,” She said as she ran her thumbs over the other’s cheeks.

“Katie, I think I just fell more in love with you,” Lance blurted out.

She smiled softly at him and sighed, “I love you too, Lance…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day and a half and I wish it were longer but you know. School is a thing that exists so. Anyways happy birthday AKAnime and I hoped you enjoyed this fic. I hope anyone else who read it enjoyed it too.


End file.
